In The Park
by Nyaa-Neko
Summary: After a phone conversation with Ichigo, Minto meets up with Kisshu, and the topic of crushes comes up. Part of the Graduation series. MintoxKisshu


In The Park

Minto looked down at her purse. Her cell phone was ringing.

Beep! "Hello?" Minto asked as she answered her phone. It was a baby blue color, and had a small Masha charm that Retasu made for everybody awhile ago.

"Hi! Minto-chan? This is Ichigo!" Came the happy voice from across the radio waves, slightly broken up by the bad reception from the trees above Minto's head. Ichigo was currently in London with Masaya, and thank the heavens for Minto she wasn't calling collect.

"Hey, Ichigo-chan! What's up?" Minto replied, smiling. She held the phone to her ear, and looked for a bench to sit down on. It was a nice, hot summer day, and a Sunday as well. People were flocking to one of Tokyo's pretty parks to spend a beautiful day with somebody. Minto was there alone, but the atmosphere of the place was very pleasing for people alone. Everybody was so happy; Minto even witnessed a man proposing to his girlfriend. The fifteen-year-old bird-girl smiled as she watched the woman practically scream her acceptance, and then throw her arms around the man's shoulders. It was such a happy sight.

"Ah, nothing much. Masaya-chan has this thing with his parents. Since they moved here, I've been spending a lot of time with them also. They're really nice, even if they're completely oblivious to the fact that he was at one time like, you know, and evil alien dictator or something." Ichigo sighed. "I went to the Big Ben area to go sight-seeing, even though I've been there like a billion times, but there's just so much of London a girl can take. So I got bored, and decided to check up on you people in Tokyo. And you were the lucky recipient!"

"Wow, I feel so special." Minto giggled in reply. Even long-distance charges wouldn't phase that pink teen over there. She just called a friend thousands of miles away, and though nothing of it.

Ichigo giggled along with her friend. "So, what's up with you over there?"

"Like you said, nothing much. Retasu-chan and Ryou-san are still in denial."

"Wow, really? How long will they have to take?"

"Yeah, I know. Retasu told me three weeks ago, 'oh my gosh, Minto-chan! I really think I like Ryou-kun, but I don't know if he likes me back!' And then, lo and behold, three days ago, Ryou-san comes up to me and is all, 'I think Retasu-san likes this guy. I know nothing about him, but I want to beat him up. I think I'm jealous of him.' I mean really, they're both like, totally head-over-heels for each other and neither of them will admit it!" Minto flopped down on an empty bench under a huge maple tree.

The sixteen-year-old sighed on the other end. "They're just so clueless. But they would make the cutest couple, don't you think?"

Minto nodded, even though her friend wouldn't be able to see it. "Yeah. But like, what would happen if they had kids?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Minto thought for a moment. "Retasu-chan has porpoise DNA, right?"

"Yeah. Finless porpoise."

"And you said that Ryou-san injected himself with some kind of cat DNA, right? Like, house cat or something?"

"Yeah. He called himself Alto, and kissed me...multiple times. I still need to hurt him for that." Ichigo play-growled.

"So...if they had kids...would they have like, cat ears and a porpoise fin?" Minto asked, trying to picture the odd-looking hybrid. "Or would they have those ribbon-y things on their head, and a kitty tail?"

"Huh," Ichigo also seemed to be in deep thought. "I never really thought about that. Do you thing the DNA would go into our offspring at all?"

"Well, it is DNA. That stuff can be hereditary." Minto rolled her eyes. Ichigo was far from stupid, but she could definitely miss the obvious every now and then.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Haha! Sorry, nya!" Minto rolled her eyes again. Ichigo wasn't as bad as she used to be, with the whole putting "nya" after every sentence, but it still popped up rather frequently. And it could get really, really annoying very, very quickly. "So, have you found a guy?"

Minto scoffed. "Ichigo-chan, I'm only fifteen."

"Yeah, but I don't remember you having crushes or anything? Come on, there has to be at least one guy you liked between the time I met you and now! And don't lie to me, Minto-chan, it's not too hard to tell when you're lying."

Minto sighed. "I'm fifteen. It's not like I have to get married today."

"Come on! There has to be some guy out there you like!"

"Not really, Ichigo-chan."

"Maybe as a friend?"

"Yeah, Ryou-san and Keiichiro-san. But I _like_ like neither of them. Besides, Ryou-san has Retasu-chan, and-"

"Who does Keiichiro-san have?"

"Zakuro-neechan."

"What? When did this happen?" Ichigo asked, and Minto could imagine her bolting from wherever she was sitting.

"It really hasn't happened, but I think they like each other." Minto smiled. "But I might have to play matchmaker. Retasu-chan and Ryou-san will admit to each other eventually, but Zakuro-neechan and Keiichiro-san aren't at that stage."

"Really, that's so-oh! Hi! Sorry, Minto-chan, but Masaya-chan's back. Bye bye!" And with that, Ichigo was done talking.

Minto chuckled, and locked her phone before putting it back in her bag. That Ichigo...

"So, you were talking to Ichigo?" Minto looked around, and saw none other than Kisshu standing there.

"Yeah. Kisshu-san, long time no see." The girl smiled, unsure if Kisshu's intentions for randomly popping up were good or bad.

"Yup. I kinda got tired of being sad over Ichigo, but I didn't feel like leaving Earth yet. I have to be back at my planet in a week, so it's not like I'm pressed for time or anything." Kisshu said, leaning against the edge of the bench.

"Oh. In case you're wondering, Masaya-kun and Ichigo-chan have been together for four years, and they are nowhere near breaking up. They want to get married, but they are going to wait awhile before that." Minto blurted. If Kisshu wanted anything to do with breaking Ichigo and Masaya up...

Kisshu smirked. "Nah, I gave up on that whole thing awhile ago. Besides, then I'd have all of you 'Aoyama Ichigo' supporters back at the cafe after me, and Pai and Taruto wouldn't let me live it down." The girl stared at him blankly. "So I wandered over here, and you were there, so I came over. Thought you might like to, you know, talk or something."

Minto raised an eyebrow. "Talk? About what?"

Kisshu floated down onto the bench next to her. "I heard the end of your conversation."

"You were eavesdropping?" Minto scoffed. "Wow, aliens must lead very interesting lives. You had nothing better to do than come over and listen to my phone conversations? If this has no nice intentions, I could still beat you up. Even if I can't transform anymore."

Kisshu looked at her. "You can't transform anymore?" He looked almost shocked.

"No. Well, I don't think I can. There hasn't been much of a chance to. Nobody threatens the world anymore that we need to take care of." She shrugged. "I just assumed, since Keiichiro-san said the genes would sort of 'go away' after awhile, they would just sort of go permanently dormant or something."

"Wow." Kisshu leaned back against the bench. "It's a little hard for me to imagine y'all without your powers."

Minto followed suit. "Well, we were normal people for more of our lives than the Mew Mews. There's more to us than just fighting weirdoes that want to take over the planet."

Kisshu gave Minto a fake-hurt look. "Aw, but Minto-chan, I was one of those weirdoes..."

"You are so rushing with 'Minto-chan'. What am I, your girlfriend?" Asked the black-blue haired teen.

"I dunno, are you?" Kisshu asked. Minto felt a slight pink color take over her cheeks. Was she? No, she couldn't be! But she was.

She was blushing.

"N-No. Like I said to Ichigo-chan, I haven't found a guy that I like." She looked down at her blue skirt. It was ruffled, and her hands were clutching the edges. No matter what, she always had to look good. Other than her normal hairstyle, she had on a white shirt with a blue heart on it, the pale blue skirt she was fingering nervously, and knee-high white socks. Her bag, going along with the pale blue theme, was a sort of light sky blue, and "Minto" was written on it in a darker blue.

Minto blushed harder when she felt an arm around her shoulders. "Yet, you're blushing, Minto-chan."

"That's because-um, uh, that's because I, I am, um, uh, very angry! Yes! I'm very angry at that guy over there for littering!" And sure enough, some random teenage boy had absentmindedly dropped a wrapper into a garbage can, but it failed to go inside the target. The boy, a little disturbed by the stranger's outburst, yanked the wrapper off the ground, thrust it into the garbage can, and took off at high-speed run away from the odd girl. "Yes! How...bad."

"I hope you haven't traumatized the poor guy for life, Minto-chan." Kisshu chuckled. "I think it was an honest mistake on his part."

"Um, but we're protecting the planet for everyone!" Said the girl, a little embarrassed. Why was she acting like such an idiot in front of the alien now? It didn't happen before!

"But I somehow don't think it was that. So, really, there are no guys that you like? Not even one?" Prompted the green-haired alien.

"Yeah, like I said..." But the girl trailed off. They made eye contact for the first time that day. The golden irises locked onto the girl's blue irises, and the other way around was true, too.

And they leaned forward...and kissed. It wasn't held for long, but it was Minto's first kiss.

So it was special.

She rested her head against Kisshu's shoulder, her heart thumping madly, like a rabbit on steroids.

"Are you sure that there isn't a guy out there for you, Minto-chan?" Whispered Kisshu, leaning his head on top of hers.

She smiled, and circled her arms around his waist.

"What do you think, Kisshu-chan?" Giggled the teenager, still blushing. And looking up into Kisshu's face, she could see him blushing as well.

"I guess I have to call Ichigo-chan back sometime." Minto smiled. "And tell her I found a guy that I like."

**Author's Note:**

**People seemed to really like Graduation, so remember in Graduation, where it talked about where the characters were during Purin's graduation? This is basically giving more than a sentence about how Minto and Kisshu got together. But since I wanted just to do that day, I decided to throw in a phone conversation as well. I'm thinking that I could do more in the Graduation timeline. Like with Retasu and Ryou, or about their baby. Like a series of one-shots! So yeah, read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do.**


End file.
